wildethangfandomcom-20200214-history
American Dragon: Jake Long: The Movie
American Dragon: Jake Long: The Movie is a 2009 animated fantasy adventure movie based on the Disney Channel Original Series of the same name. It stars Dante Basco ("Love Don't Cost A Thing") as Jake, the main protagonist of the movie. Jake is a cool fourteen-year-old kid living in Manhattan (New York City) who can magically shapeshift into a fire-breathing dragon. Being the first and only American Dragon, Jake is also destined/assigned to protect the magical underworld of the Big Apple from evil. Alongside Basco, just like in the series, is Amy Bruckner ("Phil of the Future") who stars as Jake's younger sister, Haley, along with Mae Whitman ("Avatar: The Last Airbender") again reprising her role as Rose, Jake's love interest who is also a member of the evil Huntsclan, with Charlie Finn as Spud, Miss Kittie as Trixie, Keone Young as Jake's grandfather/mentor Lao Shi, and John DiMaggio as Fu Dog. The movie also stars Sandra Oh as Sun Park, Jake's home economics teacher, and Jeff Bennett, not just playing Jake's father; but also the Huntsman along with Clancy Brown as the Dark Dragon. Huntsman and the Dark Dragon are the main antagonists in the movie. The movie connects six episodes from the second season of the original TV series into one feature-length movie, mainly centering around the relationship between Jake and Rose towards the end of the series. Part I - Half Baked The movie begins with Jake and his grandfather, Lao Shi, meditating in New York's Central Park. Then, a figure stands in the distance, watching him. Jake's concentration is then knocked off, as he chases after the figure, then revealed to be the Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl, aka Rose, warns Jake that the Huntsclan is up to something big. Rose adds that Jake can't save her, but Jake says she's worth it. Jake and Rose then kiss. We snap into reality from what was really a dream as Jake, unknowingly, ends up kissing Fu instead. Jake finds the Huntsgirl's mask in his hand, and Jake thinks that Rose is trying to contact him from wherever she is. Jake then tags along with Fu in making a portal spell to find Rose, but when the contents end up in cupcakes baked for the school carnival, turning everyone into Krylock monsters, trouble ensues. Jake eventually chooses to defeat the Krylock rather than reunite with Rose, and eventually, he succeeds, turning everyone back to normal. Jake decides to keep looking for Rose afterwards, but Fu convinces him not to become so obsessed about it. Part II - The Academy Jake and Spud go undercover as beginner students at the Huntsclan Academy, but while they're there, they stumble upon Rose. Just as Jake convinces Rose to go back to New York, Rose tells him that she has to slay a dragon in order to graduate from the academy. Nearly midway through this part of the movie, Jake makes a potion during a lab test that would make a dragon look as if it has been slain. So, during the fight, Jake is revealed to have drank the potion, which means the Huntsman thinks that Jake has been slain by Huntsgirl, but he faked his own death. Rose eventually returns to New York and tells Jake that she'll do anything to stop the Huntsclan, only they can't be seen together while doing so. Part III - Breakout Jake suffers a vicious case of dragon acne. Meanwhile, he and Rose have to avoid being seen together by Number 88 and Number 89 while teaming up to stop the Huntsman's plan to annihilate all magical creatures on Earth. They eventually succeed when Rose stuns the Huntsman with his own staff. Earlier in this episode, Huntsman demands proof that the dragon at the academy was slain. Rose provides a pelt of the slain dragon and Huntsman accepts her offer, telling her, "Well done." Afterwards, Rose gives Jake his own dream charm. So now, they both have dream charms, which makes it easier for them to hang out together without being noticed by the Huntsclan. Part IV - Dreamscape Principal Hans Rotwood assigns Jake a test to make up for his countless number of tardies, but Rotwood won't spill about who it's on. Jake recieves help from Rose, as they navigate Rotwood's subconscious to find the test answers. But, in the process, they accidentally release a Chimera from Rotwood's dream, allowing it to gain unlimited access to everyone else's dreams. Rose eventually learns that she still has a family and that the Huntsclan took her from them, rather than her family being dead. Jake and the gang succeed in trapping the Chimera back in Rotwood's dream. As for Jake's test, he easily passes, leaving Rotwood in shock. Jake then replies that he simply did his research. Part V - Homecoming It is now Homecoming and Jake and Rose are nominated for King and Queen. Meanwhile, the Huntsman finds the last Aztec skull needed to obliterate magical creatures forever. The Huntsclan then discover that Jake and Rose are dating and plan to make Rose betray Jake at the Homecoming Ball by helping the Huntsclan terminate all magical creatures in order for Rose to reunite with her parents. In this episode, the Huntsman's mask is knocked off, and his face revealed. Rose betrays the Huntsman in retaliation by wishing for the destruction of all Huntsclan, herself included. Number 88 and Number 89 eventually quit before they are obliterated. The Huntsman is then destroyed, and unfortunately for Jake, he knows what that means. Jake tries to save Rose by wishing that she had never joined the Huntsclan, also meaning that their relationship had never been. Jake's wish comes true because now, Rose is reunited with her family, but also, the Huntsclan is terminated. Rose then tells Jake that she and her family are moving to Hong Kong while Jake stays, eventually feeling happy about letting her go. Part VI - The Hong Kong Longs Jake and his family are on vacation in Hong Kong, where an annual meeting of all the dragons of the world is held every one thousand years at Victoria Peak during a very rare lunar eclipse, which only lasts a couple of hours. Then Jake discovers Rose is in Hong Kong, making it obvious Jake still has some trouble letting go of her. Meanwhile, Chang kidnaps Jake's grandfather and the returning Dark Dragon uses him as bait to pour a mind-control potion into everyone's drinks at the meeting, otherwise he'll never see him again. Jake tries to convince Rose of the life they used to have, but Rose is not convinced. Meanwhile, Jake's mother's family secret is finally revealed to her father. Back at the Dragon Temple before the thousand-year toast, Jake appears to have poured the potion into everyone's drinks, but instead, he pours a local specialty - transformation tea. Jake's entire family (his dad included) along with Spud and Trixie, then appear and a massive battle breaks out. As Dark Dragon proves how powerful he is, Rose appears and tags along with Jake - and his family, his dad included - in battling the Dark Dragon, but they soon discover the eclipse is ending and they better leave as soon as possible, or they'll be stuck in the temple for the next thousand years. All the dragons fly out of the temple, but Rose and the Dark Dragon are still locked in battle. As the temple succumbs, Rose's foot gets trapped in debris. Jake flies in, vowing to Grandpa that he won't let her go again. Jake eventually frees Rose, but they are caught by the Dark Dragon. As Dark Dragon tries to pull the two into the vortex, Rose cuts through Dark Dragon's tail with her staff, trapping Dark Dragon in the vortex. Rose and Jake just barely make it out of the vortex as it closes. Rose then kisses Jake, and Jake then asks how Rose remembered about the life they once had. Rose revealed she found a picture of them in her house that Jake left her, and eventually it "brought back some memories." As Jake's friends and family eventually look to settle down after a long day, Jake is proud of his father for taking the news he learned about his family really well. Jake's dad says that there's always been something magical about his family, and the movie ends with Jake hugging his dad, saying that there's something magical about him too. Home video release The movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 20, 2009. Special features include a special director's commentary with director Nick Filippi and producer Jeff Goode, and another commentary track with Dante Basco, Amy Brucker, and Mae Whitman, the stars of the movie, along with a behind-the-scenes featurette about the making of the movie, plus a special sneek peek of Kim Possible 3, the new project that was supposed to come out in the summer of 2010, but was then scrapped. Adjl poster.jpg Adjl_poster_2.jpg Adjl silhouette poster.jpg